We'll Always Have Tonight
by xBeautifulLetdownx
Summary: [OneShot] A continuation of Phoebe's dream. Phoebe's innermost desires are revealed as Coop finally gets her to open herself up to love again. A vain attempt to cure writer's block.


**We'll Always Have Tonight**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

**A/N: One-shot. **This is a continuation of what _should_ have happened during Phoebe's dream, inspired by the previews for next week's episode. It's also a vain attempt to cure writer's block (to anyone who may be wondering, I **will** be updating _Sweetest Sin_, hopefully sometime in the near future.) Strongly rated R for content.

Just pretend all the little kids aren't in the next room inside that little dream world, 'kay?

-----

"Isn't this breaking the '_cupid'_ rules?"

Coop looked into her deep, brown eyes. His entire reason for being was love. He had spent years helping other find the one true love of their lives. Not once did his arrows miss.

But Phoebe was different…

She presented a challenge. Finding her perfect match was like looking for a flame of life through the darkness of the Grinch's heart. Not until recently did he realize that the beat of her heart called out for the one deep within his own. Somehow along the way one of his arrows got off track and backfired.

He had fallen.

Hard.

"Forget the rules."

He would turn in his ring, clips his wings, give up everything if it meant being with her. He wanted to make her happy, even if she herself would not admit where that happiness was.

If experience taught him anything it was how to read the signs. Every signal on his radar escalated when his hand touched her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat. He grinned as her heart skipped a beat.

All he needed was one last sign. A green light to move ahead.

She moved with hesitation at first before she placed her lips on his, finally opening the vault and allowing her heart to escape the cloud of darkness that she had kept it locked in for so long. He placed one hand on her hip, pulling her closer. Her heart cleared the moon when he deepened the kiss, causing her signals to go haywire.

Their hearts connected in that very moment and Coop knew he had struck gold once again. The raging emotions radiating between them saved his record.

He never misses.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him closer. He felt what she felt. Every touch. Every emotion. The emotions that rushed back after so many years of absence. The fear that she might get hurt again…

"I won't leave you," he reassured her in barely a whisper.

The feeling of her heart growing a tad bit larger was like a glistening ray of light on a sunny morning spreading a toasty aroma of love to his very core.

She began her attack with a renewed vigor. Her hands trailed through his luscious dark hair. He pushed her against the wall, his hands moving down her arms until they found comfort in hers. Their fingers locked together as he kissed her a frenzy that drove her to the ceiling. She slipped a hand under his shirt, clawing at his back, eliciting a gruff, muffled groan through a passionate kiss.

She pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it onto her desk. The stack of letters from fans asking the famed Phoebe for advice fluttered to the floor. It was time for Ask Phoebe to take some of her own advice and invoke some passion into her hectic life.

She moved forward, not letting Coop out of her grip, never breaking contact with him. He backed into the corner of the desk, sending the phone crashing down. Not stopping until his back hit the floor, she straddled his waist, whipping her shirt over her head and discarding it. She bent over him, hair falling against his chest as she blazed a trail of kisses until skin met pants.

She pulled on his belt until the buckle came undone. Revisiting her tracks down his stomach, she drove him insane as eachinstant her lips touched skin was like magma burning through the final barrier of friendship that lay between them. He wriggled out of his prison, all evidence of his true affections fully revealed.

"I see playing Cupid certainly has its _perks_," Phoebe expressed in a bewitching manner.

She tingled with desire, struggling to release herself from her own jeans. He lent a helping hand, following her jeans down her slender legs, his touch causing a distinct rise in body temperature. He could not help but take in her form. Every curve of her body drove him wild. Her craving for more surging through his body as well, he hugged her close. Their bodies melted together, becoming one entity as he reached out to her with every ounce of love he harbored deep inside.

The warmth within her was now ablaze with an undying need. He knew what she needed. The only way to satisfy her burning desire was to go deeper. She beckoned him to enter her, to make her every dream come true. He gently penetrated, forcing his way slowly, until she devoured him completely.

His rhythm began slow, speeding up bit by bit to match the beat of her heart. His thrusts grew more fervent as she grew used to him within her, meeting his every movement with one just as vigorous. His lips greeted hers, clashing with a feverish romance that could only be found in each other's arms.

Her nails dug into his back but the pain merely spurred him on. Her breathing became strained as wave after wave of exhileration raced between them. He moaned into her lips, sensing the end nearing. Even an eternity would not be nearly enough time. Neither of them wanted to let go fo this moment, when the height of their passion would soon send them spiraling back to reality.

Phoebe clutched his shoulders, biting his lip as an extreme ecstasy washed over both of them. They tumbled over the edge together into what seemed would be oblivion until the excited began to wear thin. Their bodies remained entangled, heat surging through their veins as they calmed their nerves. She nestled her head against his shoulder, the smell of his cologne enlightening her senses.

Coop noted the burning sensation on his shoulders for the first time since the end of their rendezvous. Phoebe traced one of the red scars gently before spotting the crimson lining his bottom lip, shimmering in the moonlight that filtered through the blinds.

"I'm so sorry," she sympathized, wiping the blood away and tenderly kissing his wound.

"Don't worry your pretty little face over it. Love hurts, remember?"

She giggled, settling back into him. Coop embraced her as she sighed against his chest.

He finally found his own true love. His soulmate.

Thanks to him, her heart finally grew three sizes, returning to its unbroken contour. His work was complete, but he was not ready to move on.. He saved her from an eternity of loneliness and reopened that hollow vicinity that was once a full and pure heart to love. No matter what came next, he was not going to let her go.

Not tonight.

Not ever.

-----

Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.


End file.
